


Beautiful Wings

by YinYangFreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Wings, Beschützender Dean, Bisexual Dean, Broken Wings, Caring Dean, Castiel's Flügel, Castiel's Wings, Destiel - Freeform, Engel Castiel, Engelsflügel, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Hurt Castiel, Jäger Cas, Jäger Dean, King of Hell Crowley, König der Hölle Crowley, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Ships It, Sam shippt Destiel, Sassy Crowley, Verletzter Castiel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangFreak/pseuds/YinYangFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiels Flügel sind kaputt, zerstört, weswegen er nicht mehr fliegen kann. Doch plötzlich bietet sich eine Möglichkeit eben diese zu heilen und Dean Winchester ist mehr als überzeugt dies zu tun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Wings

„Cas, alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Dean und schaute skeptisch zu seinem Freund. Der Engel saß mit angestrengten Gesicht an dem großen Tisch und das schon eine ganze Weile. Zuerst hatte Dean gedacht, dass der Engel über etwas nachdachte, was in dem Buch vor ihm stand, doch nach längerem Beobachten bemerkte Dean, wie Castiels Blick immer schmerzverzerrter wurde. „Ja. Alles in Ordnung.“ Beantwortete der Engel seine Frage, wobei sein Blick unruhig hin und her huschte. Skeptisch warf Dean seinem Bruder einen Blick zu, welcher durch Deans Frage auch aufmerksam auf den Engel und dessen sonderbares Verhalten wurde. „Sag mal, hast du Schmerzen oder so, Cas?“ fragte nun Sam und lenkte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf den Engel. Dieser schien sich konzentrieren zu müssen, um die Brüder überhaupt zu verstehen. „N-Nein. Alles gut. Ich bin in Ordnung.“ Sagte Castiel erneut, doch wirklich überzeugend klang er nicht. „Cas, Buddy, du weißt, dass du mit uns über alles sprechen kannst.“ Dean schaute den Engel ernst an. Langsam fokussierte sich Castiels Blick auf Dean und sein Gesicht wurde entspannter. Verwundert beobachtete Sam die Situation. „Ich weiß, Dean. Aber es geht mir gut.“ Diesmal klang der Engel überzeugter, der schmerzverzerrte Ausdruck war verschwunden und es schien fast so, als hätte man eine Last von den Schultern des Engels genommen. Doch so ganz wollte Dean der Situation nicht trauen, er spürte deutlich, dass der Engel ihm etwas verheimlichte und sofort machte sich Unbehagen in ihm breit. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Dean in der letzten Zeit solch merkwürdiges Verhalten an Castiel auffiel. Doch immer wenn er den Engel darauf ansprach, beteuerte dieser, dass er in Ordnung wäre und Dean blieb nichts anderes als das Gesagte so hinzunehmen. Nach einer Weile beobachtete Dean den Engel immer noch, welcher sich jetzt aber wieder vollkommen normal verhielt. Auch Sam hatte sich wieder seinem Buch gewidmet.

Einige Zeit später verschwand Castiel auf sein Zimmer und Dean nutze sofort die Möglichkeit, um mit seinem Bruder zu sprechen. „Er benimmt sich wirklich komisch.“ Dean hatte seinen Blick auf den Stuhl gerichtete, auf welchem vor wenigen Augenblicken noch der Engel gesessen hatte. Sam schaute auf und folgte seinem Blick. „Ja, aber Cas ist immer etwas komisch.“ „Aber nicht so. Irgendwas stimmt mit ihm nicht.“ Murmelte Dean und dachte angestrengt nach, doch er fand keine plausible Erklärung für das Verhalten des Engels. Castiel war die letzte Zeit keinen weiteren Engeln begegnet, in den Himmel konnte er sowieso nicht und so lebte er zusammen mit den Winchestern im Bunker. Wollte er das vielleicht nicht mehr? Vermisste er den Himmel? Bei diesen Gedanken zog sich etwas schmerzhaft in Dean zusammen und gedankenversunken schüttelte er den Kopf, damit die Gedanken weg gingen. „Vielleicht solltest du mal mit ihm alleine reden. Ich bin morgen eh den ganzen Tag nicht da und komme erst am nächsten Morgen wieder her.“ Diese Worte rissen Dean aus seinen Gedanken. „Ach ja? Ist das so?“ Auf Deans Lippen hatte sich ein breites Grinsen gestohlen und Sam verdrehte nur die Augen. „Es ist also doch etwas Ernstes.“ „Halt die Klappe, Dean.“ Murrte Sam daraufhin nur. „Hey, ich freu mich für dich Sammy.“ Deans Grinsen wurde wenn möglich noch einen ticken breiter. „Kümmer du dich einfach um deinen Engel, wenn ich weg bin.“ Erwiderte Sam und grinste nun seinerseits. Nun verdrehter Dean nur die Augen und widmete sich seinem Buch, doch insgeheim hielt er die Idee seines Bruders für gut. Er würde morgen versuchen mit dem Engel zu sprechen. Nur musste Sam das ja nicht wissen.

„Ich bin dann mal weg, Dean.“ Rief Sam in den Bunker und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Er stand schon mit gepackter Tasche vor der Tür des Bunkers und wartete nur noch auf eine Antwort seines Bruders. „Okay, Sammy.“ Antwortete Dean und gähnte herzhaft. „Und vergiss nicht die Kisten mit dem ganze Zeug wieder wegzuräumen. Ordentlich. Brauchen die sicherlich irgendwann nochmal wieder und dann wäre es gut, wenn wir sie finden würden.“ „Ja Mama.“ Rief Dean nur Sam zu und grinste. „Bis später.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ Sam den Bunker und ließ einen Morgenmantel tragenden Dean mit Kaffeetasse zurück. Missmutig warf Dean einen Blick zu den vielen Kisten, die noch weggeräumt werden mussten. Das würde er später machen. Irgendwann.  
„Hallo Dean.“ Ertönte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm und Dean brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass es sich um den Engel handelte. Dennoch drehte er sich um und musterte den schon vollkommen angezogenen Engel. „Hey Cas. Alles ok bei dir?“ „Ja. Alles gut.“ Erwiderte Castiel mit monotoner Stimme. Dean nickte langsam und warf den Kisten wieder einen Blick zu. „Die müssen wir nachher wegräumen.“ Erklärte Dean. Als er seinen Blick wieder zu dem Engel richtete, sah er die Neugier in den Augen des Engels. „Darf ich?“ fragte Castiel und deutete auf die Kisten. Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klar.“ Der Engel lief zu den Kisten und öffnete diese. In den meisten waren Unterlagen und Überlieferungen, in manchen aber auch Waffen, Fotos und anderen Krimskrams. Castiel entdeckte eine Kiste mit der Aufschrift „Wichtig“ und ging zu dieser. Er öffnete diese und entdeckte zwei paar Brillen darin. Verwirrt legte er den Kopf schief. „Warum sind diese Brillen wichtig?“ fragte Castiel und warf Dean einen Blick über seine Schulter zu, da dieser sich mit einem Sandwich und Kaffee an den großen Tisch gesetzt hatte. „Die sind besonders.“ Meinte Dean nur mit vollem Mund. Verwundert nahm Castiel eine der Brillen aus der Kiste und setzte diese auf. Er schaute sich um, doch er bemerkte nichts Besonderes, davon abgesehen, dass die Brille etwas dreckig war. „Ich sehe nichts Besonderes an dieser Brille.“ Murmelte Castiel und schaute nun wieder zu Dean. Dieser hob seinen Blick und grinste sofort, als er den Engel mit der altmodischen Brille sah. „Steht dir.“ Grinste Dean und stand auf, lief langsam zu dem Engel. „Die Brillen sind mit heiligem Feuer überzogen. Damit kann man Höllenhunde sehen.“ Erklärte Dean und setzte Castiel vorsichtig die Brille ab. Dann wischte er mit seinem Oberteil über die Brillengläser und setzte sie selbst auf. „Sieht gut aus, was?“ „An dir sieht alles gut aus, Dean.“ Antwortete Castiel ernst. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es eine Möglichkeit für Menschen gibt, Höllenhunde zu sehen.“ Redete Castiel weiter, doch Dean hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu. Sein Blick war auf etwas hinter Castiels Rücken fixiert und er musste hart schlucken. Deans Stimmung war von einen auf den anderen Moment umgeschlagen und natürlich bemerkte dies der Engel. „Was ist los, Dean?“ fragte Castiel und folgte verwundert dem Blick des Menschen, doch er sah nichts. „Hinter dir… das… Sind die echt?“ Deans Stimme war dünn, leise und zaghaft deutete er auf etwas hinter Castiel. „Entschuldige, aber ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst.“ Erwiderte Castiel und musterte Dean besorgt. Was war mit dem Menschen los? „Die Flügel. Sind… sind die echt? Sind das deine?“ Dean drehte seinen Kopf leicht und schaute Castiel fest in die Augen. „Sind das deine Flügel, Cas?“ Der Engel schluckte hart. „Du… kannst sie sehen?“ „Ja.“ Langsam nickte Castiel und richtete seinen Blick selbst über seine Schulter. Natürlich wusste er, dass da seine Flügel waren, doch bis jetzt konnten die Winchester diese nicht wahrnehmen, worüber er besonders in der letzten Zeit nicht sonderlich böse war. „Also… das sind deine?“ Stumm nickte Castiel. Deans Augen musterten eingehend die großen Flügel. Castiels Flügel. Sie waren groß und schwarz und Dean hatte das Gefühl, dass sie den ganzen Raum einnahmen, was natürlich schwachsinnig war, doch Dean war sich sicher, dass, wenn sie in einem Hotelraum gewesen wären, die Flügel vom Boden bis zur Decke gereicht hätten und wirklich den ganzen Raum ausgefüllt hätten. „Die sind unglaublich.“ Flüsterte Dean und war wirklich verzaubert von diesem Anblick. „Aber sie sind doch kaputt.“ Antworte Castiel, ebenso leise. Und Castiel hatte Recht. Seine Flügel waren kaputt, verletzt. An einigen Stellen fehlten viele Federn, an anderen klebte vertrocknetes Blut und überall hingen Federn schief oder locker, sodass sie gegen die eigentliche Richtung standen. „Warum?“ fragte Dean, der seinen Blick immer noch nicht von den gewaltigen Schwingen lösen konnte. „Warum was?“ „Warum sind sie so… verletzt?“ Castiel schwieg auf diese Frage und Dean dachte zuerst, dass der Engel ihm nie antworten würde, als er doch noch anfing zu sprechen. „Naja… ich bin mehrmals gestorben, meine Gnade wurde mir entzogen und teilweise zerstört und alle Engel sind vom Himmel gefallen… das alles hat meine Flügel sehr belastet und nun sind sie so sehr verletzte, dass es sogar schmerzt und sie nicht von selbst heilen können.“ Nach dieser Erklärung schwieg Dean einen Moment. Er musste die ganzen Informationen erst einmal verarbeiten. „Hast du dich deswegen die letzte Zeit so komisch verhalten?“ Castiel nickte langsam, was Dean aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Der Jäger seufzte tief. „Was kann ich tun?“ „Was?“ fragte der Engel überrascht und irritiert. „Was kann ich tun, damit deine Flügel heilen? Du meintest, dass sie nicht ohne Hilfe heilen können. Ich will dir helfen.“ Ehrlich sah Dean zu dem Engel. „Dean, das ist kompliziert und nicht so einfach. Man braucht bestimmte Mittel, um die Flügel eines Engels zu heilen.“ Erklärte Castiel und richtete seinen Blick nervös auf seine Hände. „Okay. Das ist egal. Ich will dir wirklich helfen, Cas. Ich trage gewissermaßen mit daran schuld, dass deine Flügel so aussehen.“ Sofort hob Castiel wieder seinen Blick. „Was? Nein. Wie kommst du darauf, Dean?“ „Du hast für mich rebelliert. Du hast für mich getötet. Du hast dich für mich gegen den Himmel gestellt und dich immer wieder für mich entschieden. Du bist für mich gefallen… Und ich will dir verdammt nochmal helfen.“ Unruhig leckte sich Dean über seine Lippen. Er wollte Cas helfen. Er wollte es wirklich. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Dean. Metatron hat mir das angetan.“ „Ich will dir aber wirklich helfen!“ Dean schaute bittend zu dem Engel. „Bitte.“ Flüsterte Dean und ergeben seufzte Castiel. „Dafür bräuchten wir aber die Mittel.“ „Gut, wo befinden die sich?“ „Im Himmel.“ „Fuck.“ Murmelte Dean und ließ sich leicht kopfschüttelnd auf einen der Stühle fallen, immer noch die Brille tragend. Mit einer Hand strich er durch seine blonden Haare und dachte angestrengt nach. „Und in der Hölle.“ Fügte Castiel hinzu und sofort schaute Dean aufmerksam zu ihm. „In der Hölle? Wirklich?“ „Ja. Dämonen benutzen es zwar für andere Zwecke, aber ja.“ „Gut. Das ist sehr gut. Ich ruf sofort Crowley an und du schreibst eine Liste mit dem Zeug, was du brauchst.“ Dean war aufgesprungen und wollte gerade den König der Hölle anrufen, als er am Arm gepackt wurde. „Dean.“ Castiel schaute Dean eindringlich in die Augen. „Cas.“ Antwortet Dean und hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. „Die Flügel eines Engels zu heilen ist ein langer Prozess, der nicht mit einem Mal getan ist. Das beansprucht viel Zeit.“ „Okay.“ „Okay? Dean, ich glaube, du bist dir nicht bewusst, was das Ganze für Ausmaße hat.“ „Cas, hey. Willst du nicht wieder fliegen?“ Dean legte eine Hand auf Castiels Schulter und bemerkte lächelnd, wie ein freudiges und sehnsüchtiges Funkeln in die blauen Augen trat. Und das war ihm Antwort genug. „Schreib die Liste, ich bestell Crowley her.“ Immer noch lächelnd wendet sich Dean von Cas ab, welcher nur monoton nickt. Er wollte wieder fliegen können. Wirklich fliegen können.

 

„Alles für den Engel, hm?“ fragte Crowley grinsend, als er Dean den Beutel mit den benötigten Sachen überreichte. Wissend lächelte der Dämon den Engel an, welcher etwas hinter Dean stand. „Geht dich nichts an.“ Murrte Dean nur und nahm den König der Hölle schnell den Beutel aus den Händen. „Immer wieder freundlich, ihr Winchester. Da ich euch schon so freundlicherweise die Sachen bringe, könntet ihr auch ruhig mal dankbarer sein.“ „Du hast war gut bei uns. Zufrieden?“ murrte Dean nur erneut. „Es ist mir immer wieder ein Vergnügen mit euch Geschäfte zu machen, Jungs.“ Und mit diesen Worten war der König der Hölle verschwunden. 

„Also was machen wir jetzt mit dem ganzen Zeug.“ Murmelte Dean und deutete auf die vielen Sachen, die auf dem Tisch vor ihm standen. „Daraus mischen wir sozusagen eine Pflegecreme, die meinen Flügeln hilft und dazu führt, dass sich neue Federn bilden. Aber davor... müssen wir meine Flügel waschen und die schiefen und losen Federn entfernen.“ Deans Blick glitt zu den großen Schwingen und er schluckte. Das würde viel Arbeit werden. „Ich kann verstehen, wenn du es nicht machen willst!“ fügte Castiel schnell hinzu, als er Deans angespannten Blick bemerkt hatte. Belustigt schnaubte Dean. „Wir machen jetzt keinen Rückzieher, Cas. Misch du das Zeug, ich hol das, was wir für das Waschen deiner Flügel brauchen.“ „Okay.“ War das Einzige, was Castiel hervorbrachte. Und so widmete er sich der Zubereitung der Pflegecreme. Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis Castiel es geschafft hatte, diese fertig zu stellen.  
„Okay, man. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch deine Flügel waschen… dafür setzt du dich am besten falsch herum auf einen Stuhl.“ Dean krempelte seinen Ärmel hoch und drehte sich zu den beiden großen Schüsseln voll mit Wasser und den Handtüchern, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Als er sich wieder zu Castiel umdrehte, stand dieser immer noch am selben Ort. „Cas?“ „Dean.. ich…“ Unruhig schaute Castiel Dean an. „Hey, Cas. Alles gut.“ Sagte Dean und stellte sich direkt gegenüber von dem Engel. Dieser atmete tief durch. „Es ist nur… es hat noch nie ein Mensch die Flügel eines Engels berührt… das ist etwas sehr intimes und… kostet mich viel Überwindung….“ Zum Ende hin wurde Castiels Stimme immer leiser, doch Dean hatte ihn dennoch verstanden. Vorsichtig nahm Dean Castiels Hände in seine und zwang den Engel ihn anzusehen, verhakte ihre Blicke miteinander „Cas, ich verspreche dir, dass ich ganz behutsam und vorsichtig sein werde. Vertrau mir, ich werde dir schon nicht wehtun, okay? Vertrau mir einfach.“ Dean lächelte und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von dem Engel. Castiel schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief aus. „Okay.“ Hauchte Castiel ihm entgegen und Dean musste lächeln. Er sah das bedingungslose Vertrauen in den blauen Augen und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, was er gleich tun würde. Er würde als erster Mensch die Flügel eines Engels berühren, doch noch viel wichtiger war, dass er die Flügel von seinem Engel berühren würde. Er spürte Nervosität in sich aufkommen, leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, doch dann sah er wieder nur das vollkommene Vertrauen in diesen unendlich blau scheinenden Augen und er vergaß alles andere. Das hier vor ihm war Cas, sein verdammte Engel und er würde dafür sorgen, dass dieser wieder fliegen könnte, weil er es einfach verdammt nochmal verdient hatte. Und als er Castiels leichtes Lächeln sah, da wusste er, dass es nicht schief gehen konnte. Langsam lehnte er sich zurück und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen Castiel und ihn. Er wusste nicht wie lange sie so dagestanden hatten und es wunderte ihn, dass Castiel nichts gesagt hatte, er musste die ganze Zeit die unterschiedliche Emotionen in den Augen von Dean gesehen haben und dennoch schaute er ihn immer noch mit vertrauensvollen Augen an. Plötzlich wurde Dean die Absurdität dieser Situation bewusst, ein Mensch, der gleich die Flügel eines Engels heilen würde. Dean drehte sich um und widmete sich den Schüsseln, als sich plötzlich eine Frage in seinen Kopf drängte. War er eigentlich der einzige Mensch, der einen Engel an seiner Seite hatte? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals davon gehört zu haben, dass es wirklich Schutzengel gab. „Ja bist du.“ Sagte plötzlich Castiel und lächelte ihn warm an, als sich Dean zu ihm umdrehte und ihn verwirrt sowie überrascht anschaute. „Du bist der einzige Mensch, der einen Engel an seiner Seite hat. Zumindest sein ganzes Leben lang.“ Und nach diesem Worten musste Dean einfach wie ein Idiot grinsen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Castiel gerade gesagt hatte, dass er sein ganzes Leben lang bei ihm seine würde. Glücksgefühle und Erleichterung durchströmte ihn und durch einen Impuls heraus ging er zwei Schritte auf den Engel zu und umarmte diesen. Als er wieder Abstand zwischen sie brachte, lächelte auch Castiel. „Lass uns anfangen.“ Dean nickte und Castiel setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.  
Behutsam widmete sich Dean erst Castiels rechtem Flügel. Er zupfte vorsichtig alle losen Federn heraus und ließ diese einfach auf den Boden fallen, auch wenn ihm das Leid tat, da die Federn einfach immer noch wunderschön waren. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Dean alle sichtbar losen Federn entfernt hatte. Insgeheim war er froh, dass Sammy nicht da war und auch nicht so schnell wiederkommen würde. Sein Bruder würde sich ansonsten bestimmt prächtig amüsieren. „Sicher, dass ich eine Brüste benutzen sollte?“ Dean blickte unsicher zu Castiel, welcher mit angespannten Rücken zu ihm saß, da das Federn entfernen nicht so ganz angenehm war. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher.“ Dean seufzte und nahm die Brüste in seine Hand. Unsicher strich er mit dieser über die Flügel und die einzelnen Federn, sodass immer mehr Federn sich lösten und Dean langsam die ungute Vermutung bekam, dass irgendwann gar keine Federn mehr übrig bleiben würden. Das Federn rausbürsten ging erstaunlich schnell, sodass alle losen und kaputten Federn entfernt waren. Nun musste Dean nur noch die Flügel waschen. Langsam zog er die Wasserschüsseln näher zu sich, tunkte ein Tuch in das Wasser und ging mit diesem über jede Feder, entfernte den Dreck und auch das Blut. Es dauerte fast eine ganze Stunde, bis Dean sich zurücklehnte und zufrieden sein Ergebnis betrachtete. Der rechte Flügel sah im Vergleich zum Linken, trotz weniger Federn, um einiges besser und gesünder aus. Dean umrundete den Stuhl, auf welchem Castiel saß und setzte sich diesem gegenüber. Castiel saß entspannt und mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Stuhl, scheinbar war die Prozedur doch ganz angenehm. „Alles gut?“ fragte Dean und beobachtete wie sich Castiel langsam aufrichtete und seine Augen öffnete. „Ja, danke.“ Schüchtern lächelte der Engel. „Willst du auch etwas trinken?“ fragte Dean und erhob sich von dem Stuhl. „Gerne.“ Dean verschwand in die Küche und holte zwei Bier. Er trat gerade wieder in den großen Raum, als er im Türrahmen stehen blieb und fasziniert beobachtete wie Castiel seinen rechten Flügel auf und ab bewegte. Die schwarzen Federn plusterten sich auf und der Flügel streckte sich durch, nur um sich dann wieder eng an den Körper von Castiel zu schmiegen. Auf Castiels Gesicht lag ein zufriedenes Lächeln und sein Blick war auf seinen eigenen Flügel gerichtet. Und als Dean diesen Ausdruck sah, da wusste er, dass sich die ganze Arbeit und sein schmerzender Rücken lohnen würden. Er trank einen Schluck seines Bieres und lief langsam auf Castiel zu. „Lass uns weiter machen.“ Dean stellte die Bierflaschen auf den Tisch und lief zu Castiels linken Flügel. „Bist du dir sicher, Dean? Willst du keine Pause machen?“ „Ne, ne, passt schon.“ Und mit diesen Worten fing Dean die ganze Prozedur wieder von vorne an.  
„Kannst du sie bewegen? Also beide?“ fragte Dean, als er sich wieder auf den Stuhl vor Castiel fallen ließ, nachdem er sich auch vollkommen um den linken Flügel gekümmert hatte. „Natürlich kann ich meine Flügel bewegen, Dean.“ Meinte Castiel nur etwas verwirrt. „Ja, ich meine, kannst du sie jetzt bewegen? Bitte?“ Hoffnungsvoll und neugierig schaute Dean zu dem Engel, welcher immer noch nicht genau verstand, was Dean wollte. „Ehm… Sicher.“ Gespannt blickte Dean auf die großen, schwarzen Schwingen, welche sich streckten und somit ihre vollkommene Größe zeigten und sich aufplusterten. Dann, ganz langsam, bewegte Castiel seine Flügel auf und ab, so als würde er jeden Moment losfliegen wollen. Fasziniert beobachtete Dean die großen Flügel und das Schauspiel der verschiedenen Federn, welche alle perfekt harmonierten und plötzlich wurde Dean bewusst, dass diese Flügel Castiel waren. Sie gehörten nicht zu seiner Hülle, nein, sie waren ein Teil von Castiels wahrer Gestalt und Dean hatte sie berühren dürfen und das machte alles noch umso viel besser.  
„Jetzt müssen wir deine Flügel nur noch eincremen und dann sind wir auch schon fertig.“ Sagte Dean, trank einen Schluck seines Bieres und beobachtete immer noch die schwarzen Flügel, welche sich bei Castiels Worten und Bewegungen auch immer leicht bewegten. „Du kannst gerne eine Pause machen, Dean. Es ist schon spät, du bist sicher müde. Wir können das auch auf morgen verschieben.“ Natürlich war Dean müde und sein Rücken schmerzte, doch ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass, wenn er jetzt schlafen gehen würde, sie es vermutlich erst dann fertig machen würden, wenn Sam wieder da wäre. Und das wollte er nicht. Er hatte kein Problem damit, dass sein Bruder sehen würde, dass er sich um Castiels Flügle kümmerte, er hatte ein Problem damit, dass Sam einfach Castiels Flügel sehen würde. Er wollte diesen Anblick für sich. „Wir beenden das heute noch.“ Dean war fest überzeugt und erhob sich wieder von seinem Stuhl. „Du musst das wirklich nicht, es reicht auch morgen! Meinen Flügeln geht es sowieso schon viel besser!“ sagte Cas und stand auch auf, wobei seine Flügel sich automatisch zusammenzogen und kleiner machten. „Cas… ich… ich will das aber heute fertig machen… morgen kommt nämlich Sam wieder.“ „Oh.“ Kurz war es still zwischen ihnen und Dean war sich unsicher, ob der Engel seine Worte richtig verstanden hatte. „Hey Cas, nur damit wir uns richtig verstehen, deine Flügel sind der Wahnsinn, aber-“ „Schon klar, Sam soll der Anblick meiner kaputten Flügel erspart bleiben. Ich habe es schon verstanden, Dean.“ Überrascht beobachtete Dean wie sich passend zu Castiels Worten seine Flügel senkten und somit die untersten Federn den Boden berührten. „Cas, nein, so ist es nicht! Eigentlich ist es eher das Gegenteil.“ Angestrengt rieb sich Dean über sein Gesicht und schaute zu dem Engel, welcher nun verwirrt den Kopf schiefgelegt hatte. „Ich will nicht, dass Sam deine Flügel sieht, weil sie so unglaublich sind und ich… ich den Anblick für mich alleine haben will…. Ich weiß, dass ist bescheuert, aber… ich kann es nicht ändern.“ „Ist das dein Ernst?“ Ungläubig blinzelte Castiel Dean an. Dieser nickte verlegen. „Verstehe.“ Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Castiels Lippen. „Dann sollten wir wohl weitermachen, bevor Sam kommt, was?“ fragte der Engel und trat mehrere Schritte auf den Menschen zu, sodass sie sich direkt gegenüber standen. „Ja. Sollten wir.“ Antwortete Dean nur und griff nach der Schale mit der Pflegecreme für die Flügel. 

 

„Hey, ich bin wieder zurück.“ Rief Sam und lief die Treppe in den Bunker hinunter. „Hey Sammy.“ Rief Dean zurück. Verwundert blieb Sam stehen, als er seinen Bruder auf dem Sofa liegen sah und einen Cas, der diesem gerade Kuchen brachte. „Alles gut bei euch?“ „Ja, alles bestens.“ Meinte Dean und nahm dankend den Kuchen entgegen. „Seit wann trägst du eine Brille, Dean?“ Sam hatte seine Tasche auf dem Tisch abgestellt und kam auf seinen Bruder zugelaufen. Dieser schaute ertappt zu Castiel, welcher etwas hilflos zurückschaute. „Ich, eh, dachte, dass ich damit vielleicht besser lesen kann. Hat nicht geklappt, also… Vergiss es einfach.“ Mit diesen Worten setzte Dean die Brille ab und verstaute sie in seiner Jackentasche. Skeptisch schaute Sam zwischen dem Engel und seinem Bruder hinterher, sagte aber nichts dazu. Stattdessen holte er sich ein Bier aus der Küche und setzte sich zu den Beiden.

 

_Einige Monate später:_

„Komm schon, Cas! Du schaffst das schon.“ Meinte Dean und lächelte den unsicheren Engel aufmunternd an. „Aber… ich weiß nicht Dean, vielleicht ist es doch noch zu früh.“ Castiel senkte seinen Blick und betrachtete nervös  
seine Hände. „Cas, Buddy, deine Flügel sehen fantastisch aus, alle Federn sind wieder da, ich bin mir sicher, dass du wieder fliegen kannst! Aber du musst es ausprobieren!“ Dean trat vorsichtig auf den unsicheren Engel zu und nahm dessen Hände in Seine. „Hey Cas. Es wird schon gut gehen.“ Immer noch unsicher schaute Castiel auf und blickte mit seinen viel zu blauen Augen in Deans Grüne, welche ihn anzustrahlen schienen. „W-Was ist…. Was ist, wenn es nicht klappt?“ Castiel sprach leise und seine Stimme zitterte. Er hatte akzeptiert, dass er nicht mehr fliegen konnte, aber er würde es nicht schaffen noch einmal die Enttäuschung zu verarbeiten, dass er es immer noch nicht konnte. Trotz all ihrer Anstrengungen. „Hab etwas Vertrauen! Es wird klappen, da bin ich mir sicher!“ Castiel schluckte schwer. Er hatte Angst. „Was… wenn es kurzzeitig klappt und sie dann nachgeben und ich falle?“ Aus ängstlichen Augen schaute der Engel zu dem Menschen hoch. Dean lachte leicht. „Ganz einfach. Dann werde ich dich auffangen.“ Castiel öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch plötzlich fehlten ihm die Worte und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete und ihm zum Lächeln brachte. „Danke Dean. Für… du weißt schon… alles.“ „Nicht dafür, Cas. Und jetzt schwing endlich deinen gefiederten Arsch in den Himmel.“ Castiel nickte, seine Unsicherheit und seine Angst waren zwar immer noch da, aber irgendwie hatten Deans Worte sie in den Hintergrund rücken lassen. Selbst wenn das hier schief gehen würde, würde er nicht fallen, denn Dean würde ihn auffangen. Und dieser Gedanken gab Castiel wirklich Mut.  
Er trat einige Schritte von Dean weg und breitete seine großen Schwarzen Flügel aus. Dean rückte seine schwarze Brille zurecht – sie hatten ihm eine neue gekauft und diese mit heiligem Öl überzogen, die andere war nämlich irgendwann kaputt gegangen – und schaute gespannt zu dem Engel. Castiel warf Dean ein unsicheres Lächeln zu, was Dean aufmunternd erwiderte. Der Engel atmete einige Male tief durch, bevor er begann die großen schwarzen Flügel auf und ab zu bewegen. Erst geschah trotz der Bewegung nichts und Dean spürte schon leichte Enttäuschung und auch Sorge aufkommen, als Castiels Füße plötzlich den Boden verließen. Nur langsam und in kleinen Abständen erhob sich Castiel immer weiter in den Himmel und Dean konnte ihm nur mit großen, faszinierten Augen folgen. Der Engel sah einfach unglaublich aus. Dean fand keine Worte für diesen Anblick.  
Es dauerte einige weitere Momente, dann begann Castiel mit den Flügeln fester zu schlagen und plötzlich wurde Castiel immer schneller. Den Engel durchströmten Glücksgefühle und Selbstsicherheit und endlich, endlich konnte er wieder den Wind unter seinen Flügeln spüren. Er wurde mutiger und bewegte seine Flügel schneller und flog nicht mehr einfach nach oben, sondern auch zur Seite. Seine Flügelschläge wurden immer stärker und Castiel spürte, dass seine Flügel ihre vollkommene Kraft wiederbesaßen. Jetzt gab es nur noch eine Sache auszuprobieren. Castiel konzentrierte sich, ein letzter kräftiger Schlag und dann… war er weg. Verwirrt schaute Dean in den Himmel. Bis gerade eben hatte er Castiel noch fliegen sehen können – ein fantastischer Anblick – doch jetzt sah er den Engel nicht mehr. „Cas?“ Deans Stimme war verwirrt und auch wenig Sorge schwang darin mit. Von dem Engel war immer noch weit und breit nichts zu sehen. „Cas? CAS!“ Deans Stimme wurde immer lauter, doch der Engel blieb verschwunden. Wo war Cas hin? War etwas schief gegangen? War er verletzt? War er vielleicht weg? Dean fühlte wie Sorge und Unbehagen in ihm aufstieg. Er zögerte einige Momente lang in der Hoffnung der Engel würde doch wieder auftauchen, doch er tat es nicht und so zog er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche.

Sam kam entspannt mit einem Kaffee in der Hand aus der Küche geschlendert und setzte sich wieder vor seinem Laptop. Er hatte in der Nähe einen neuen Fall entdeckt und recherchierte gerade etwas. Es war schön ruhig im Bunker, da Castiel und Dean weg waren und Sam trank genüsslich von seinem Kaffee, als plötzlich sein Handy anfing zu klingeln. Verwundert schaute er auf den Display und sah den Namen seines Bruders. „Ja?“ fragte Sam, als er auf grün gedrückt hatte. „Sam, ist Cas bei dir?“ ertönte auch sofort die hektische Stimme seines Bruders. Verwirrt zog Sam die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Cas? Nein. Warum sollte Cas hier sein? Ich dachte, er ist bei dir?“ „Er ist weg!“ „Weg? Wie weg?“ Sam war sichtlich verwirrt, aber er hörte die Unruhe aus Deans Stimme heraus, was ihm sagte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Wir waren auf einer Wiese und er-“ Erschrocken zuckte Sam zusammen und drehte sich überrascht um, als er plötzlich ein vertrautes Flügelrauschen hörte. Sein Handy ließ er dabei achtlos auf den Tisch fallen. Mit großen Augen starrte er den Engel hinter sich an. „Cas?“ „Hallo Sam.“ Castiel schien ungewöhnlich gut gelaunt zu sein und keine Ahnung zu haben, dass Dean ihn suchte. „Wie- Wie bist du hier reingekommen?“ Das Lächeln des Engels wurde noch breiter. „Ich bin geflogen.“ Langsam nickte Sam, auch wenn er immer noch nicht verstand war hier los war. „Äh, ja. Ok. Dean sucht dich. Warte, Moment.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Sam zu seinem Handy um und griff nach diesem. „Sam? SAM? HÖRST DU MIR ZU? HAAAAAAAALLOOO?“ rief Dean immer wieder, bis Sam ihn unterbrach. „Cas ist hier. Einfach hier reingeflattert.“ „Was? Oh Gott, gut! Sag ihm er soll sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen, ich bin gleich da!“ Und bevor Sam auch nur antworten konnte, hatte Dean aufgelegt. „Ähm…“ meinte Sam nur und drehte sich zu Castiel um, doch zu seiner Verwunderung stand der Engel nicht mehr da. „Cas?“ Verwirrt schaute sich Sam um und plötzlich tauchte Cas neben ihm wie aus dem Nichts auf. „Ja Sam?“ Sams Mund öffnete sich und sein Finger war verwirrt auf Castiel gerichtet, doch dann schüttelte er einfach leicht den Kopf. „Dean sagt, du sollst hier bleiben und dich nicht wegbewegen. Er wird gleich hier sein.“ „In Ordnung.“ Kurz blieb Sam skeptisch, doch der Engel schien sich wirklich nicht vom Fleck wegbewegen zu wollen. Einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen und Sam beobachtete Castiel nur dabei wie dieser sich immer wieder leicht umdrehte und lächelte, doch Sam konnte nicht sehen, was Cas ständig anlächelte. „Dean hat sich ziemliche Sorgen gemacht.“ Meinte Sam nur, um das Schweigen zu brechen. „Oh.“ Kam es von Castiel und das Lächeln verschwand. „Das wollte ich nicht.“ „Naja, sag das ihm. Wie dem auch sei… Sag Cas, seit wann kannst du wieder fliegen?“ „Seit… naja… heute. Zumindest habe ich es heute wieder ausprobiert und es hat funktioniert! Und das alles Dank Dean!“ Sam wollte gerade ansetzten und nachfragen, was sein Bruder damit zu tun hatte, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und eben dieser in den Bunker stürmte.  
„CAS!“ Dean rannte auf den Engel zu, welcher entschuldigend die Arme hob, doch Dean packte den Engel nur und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht! Ich dachte, du wärst… keine Ahnung abgestürzt oder sonst was oder…. Oder weg!“ Dean drückte den Engel wieder leicht von sich und musterte diesen eindringlich, doch Castiel schien wirklich okay zu sein. „Entschuldige Dean, ich habe das Fliegen nur so genossen, ich bin einfach weggeflogen. Es tut mir leid, ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass ich so lange weg war.“ Castiel schaute den Menschen aus entschuldigenden Augen an und Dean atmete tief ein. „Okay… mach das nur nie wieder… ich- ich dachte…“ Dean stoppte und leckte sich unruhig über seine Lippen. „Was dachtest du, Dean?“ fragte Castiel nach und trat noch einen Schritt auf Dean zu - dabei den persönlichen Freiraum vollkommen ignorierend. „Ich- Ich dachte du wärst weg! In den Himmel oder so!“ Unruhig bewegten sich Deans Hände bei diesen Worten und er schaute überall hin, nur nicht in die Augen von Castiel. Dieser legte verwirrt den Kopf schief. „Wieso sollte ich dorthin gehen, Dean?“ „Weil… Weil du ein verdammter Engel bist und wieder fliegen kannst?“ Dean kam sich etwas hilflos vor. Verstand der Engel wirklich nicht, was er meinte? Plötzlich schnaubte Castiel belustigt, weswegen Dean ihm doch in die Augen schaute. „Dean, der Himmel ist immer noch geschlossen und meine Brüder und Schwestern würden mich wahrscheinlich töten, wenn ich einfach so in den Himmel reingeflogen käme. Außerdem… will ich gar nicht von hier weg.“ Große blaue Augen schauten in tiefe Grüne. „Du bleibst?“ Dean leckte sich wieder unruhig über die Lippen. „Ja.“ „Für immer?“ „Für immer an deiner Seite. Ich bin doch schließlich dein Schutzengel.“ Dean schluckte hart. Er spürte Castiels Atem auf seinen Lippen, so nah waren sie sich plötzlich. „Gut. Ich will, dass du auch genau hier bleibst. An meiner Seite.“ „Das werde ich, Dean. Und ich will auch nirgendswo anders hin.“ Und da war es, dieses klitzekleine Lächeln, was Dean auf einmal so unwiderstehlich fand. Aber wer hätte es ihm auch übel nehmen können? Hier vor ihm stand sein Engel, näher als gut für ihn war, lächelte ihn an und gestand ihm gerade, dass er für immer und ewig – und bei Engeln war das wirklich so gemeint, sie waren schließlich unsterblich – an seiner Seite sein würde. Dean schlucket erneut, suchte Castiels Blick. Und als er die leuchtenden blauen Augen sah, da murmelte Dean nur ein „Fuck it“, packte den Engel am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich in einen Kuss, welchen der Engel nach einem kurzen Augenblick glücklich erwiderte.  
Sam lehnte nur lächelnd im Türrahmen, seine Kaffeetasse in der Hand und dachte _endlich_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe Castiel's Flügel einfach und musste etwas dazu schreiben :)  
> Über Kommentare und Kudos würde ich mich natürlich freuen ^^


End file.
